


Why Me?

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill is put on babysitting duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Maria Hill loves her job. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., she has seen things that most people wouldn’t even believe. She knows secrets that would make other people quake with fear. She’s worked hard all her life and it’s paid off. She’s close enough to the top that she almost serves as Director Fury’s shadow. Agent Coulson may be the one who is trusted to deal with issues when they arise, but Maria is the one who helps keep things running. She’s the one who challenges Fury’s orders when someone needs to. She’s the one who provides support whenever it’s needed.

She’s always prided herself on her ability to think on her feet, and she’s certain that Fury values this trait in her too. His trust is hard-won, so the fact that she is privy to even half as much information as she is says enough.

But there are, of course, downsides to every job.

“Agent Hill, Mr. Stark will be arriving shortly for a consultation,” Fury informs her. “Keep him out of anything we don’t need him seeing.”

“You’re asking me?” Maria frowns. “Where’s Coulson? Why can’t he do it?”

“Agent Coulson is currently in the field.” Fury’s expression makes it clear that he’s just as happy about this entire thing as she is.

Maria is certain that she would rather be in the field, possibly even facing down an entire team of evil geniuses bent on ruling the world. Instead, she gets…

“Agent Hill! Long time, no see. Did you miss me?”

Maria Hill loves her job. Most of the time, anyway.


End file.
